


A love so cliche

by tinypeckers



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks is a secret romantic and James likes to play up to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A love so cliche

**Author's Note:**

> YO WASSUP
> 
> it's the second one my hoes.
> 
> I love y'all, okay? Prompt me @ 2kficteen / tinypeckers .tumblr.com

“Are you for real?” Aleks was smirking even as he tried to remain unimpressed. James had promised him that they’d be going on the best date the world could offer. Aleks had been teased relentlessly over this, all of the details had been kept from him and he had been anticipating it for weeks. He’d tried to guess what James ‘ideal’ date could be. Aleks knew that James had loved all of the picnics they’d been on and that he absolutely adored the aquarium so he had been thinking of something along those lines. James was the type of person for big, over the top romantic gestures that had Aleks blushing. No matter how many times Aleks had told James he hated those sorts of things he’d never been able to convince his boyfriend or himself for that matter. Aleks was a not-so-secret romantic and James absolutely loved to play up to that. Yet somehow… this wasn’t as grand as Aleks had expected.

 

 

James had taken him to a carnival. It wasn’t even a fancy once-a-year carnival… it was just the carnival that occasionally rolled up. Aleks hated to say it but he was slightly unimpressed. James had failed him, at least just this once. James didn’t seem to think so.

“Of course, what’s wrong with it? It’s the carnival!” James gestured wildly to the world around them. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“I know it’s the carnival… I just expected something a little more romantic.” Aleks confessed. James looked shocked. Aleks fixed him with an unimpressed gaze when the other man grabbed his arm. James gestured to the carnival once more and grinned at Aleks.

“Why, what’s more romantic than a carnival?” James looked far too proud of himself.

 

 

“Well, for one, a fancy restaurant or maybe a cute movie… but a carnival?” Aleks frowned.

“Ah, but Aleks – the carnival is the most romantic out of all of those things.” James insisted.

“No, it’s not!” Aleks laughed. James smiled at his ignorance.

“Danny and Sandy? They go to a carnival at the end of grease. In any TV programme I guarantee that one of the couples will go to the carnival and ride the ferris wheel.” James dropped his knowledge.

“Oh, are we going to go on the Ferris wheel?” Aleks smirked. James, of course, shook his head.

“Nah, fuck that – we’re not a cliché couple.” James denied. Aleks saw him swallow in fear afterwards. James’ statement completely contradicted his explanation.

“But I thought we were here because it was totally cliché and romantic?” Aleks asked.

“We’re not going on the Ferris Wheel.” James said dangerously. Aleks wasn’t going to force him; even if he deserved it for taking Aleks on a lame date.

“No, of course not… c’mon then – show me a totally cute and cliché date.” Aleks challenged.

 

 

“Well, Aleksandr – first we must begin on one of the rides. How are you with the waltzer?” James looked positively evil. Aleks glanced at the ride that his boyfriend was referring to. It was the adult’s version of teacups and quite frankly looked too fast and oddly dangerous. Of course, Aleks was fine with that. He nodded and gestured forward. James grinned.

“If you get too scared James, don’t worry – I’ll put my arm around you so that we’re really a cliché.” Aleks giggled. James shook his head and grabbed Aleks’ hand to lead him rather than just walk in front. Aleks glanced briefly down at their linked hands. It was nice. It also meant that they could not get lost in the masses of crowds and that was an absolute bonus.

 

 

They stood in line for a mere five minutes before they were on the ride. It appeared that even kids were smarter than they were. They knew that the waltzer was probably a bad idea. Still, James and Aleks climbed aboard the wooden ride that looked about fifty years old and on its last legs. Their cart looked as though it would break the moment they climbed into it. It had mysterious scratches upon its worn paint and James happened to notice that the bar didn’t look too secure.

“Are you sure you want to go on this?” James asked Aleks. Aleks smiled back at him.

“Of course.” Aleks said not quite confidently. He had his arms crossed over his chest and appeared to be looking anywhere but the death trap James wanted him to climb into.

“Okay.” James nodded his head. Inside their heads they both agreed that they were going to die.

 

 

Aleks climbed in first. James laughed heartily as the small cart spun on its wheels. Aleks fell into it with a slight thump. He scowled up at James. The other man was not prepared for when Aleks grabbed his hand and pulled him in alongside him.

“Aleksandr, that wasn’t very nice.” James pouted. The angle at which he fell had him leaning into his boyfriend. Aleks didn’t retaliate and deny his unkindness. He simply guided James’ face to look at him before he kissed him sloppily on the lips. James only pulled away to shake his head to scold his boyfriend. It was Aleks’ turn to fix James with his hang dog puppy eyes. James sighed, debated whether it was worth it, then gave in and kissed Aleks again. The kiss went from innocent to a little heavy in just under a minute. It didn’t last long despite them wanting it to as the ride let out a terrifying, loud as hell alarm to signify the ride’s start.

 

 

James rushed to grab the safety bar and tuck it against their laps. When it didn’t click in place he looked worriedly at Aleks. His boyfriend had gone into full survival mode. He stared straight ahead and his body tensed against James’ shoulder. James would have found it funny if he weren’t so scared himself.  He instinctively wrapped an arm around Aleks’ shoulder and tucked him more against his body. The ride started and both men wished they’d gone on the actual tea cups instead. They stayed tucked against each other for the rest of the ride. The world spun around them and neither of them paid any attention to it. Aleks stayed pressed to James’ side, tense and uncomfortable, until the ride ended. When it did they both clambered out of their death cart as fast as possible. Aleks and James giggled as they dashed down off the ride and onto the floor.

“We’re such babies.” James told Aleks.

 

 

They stood within each other’s space. James had a hand hovering upon the small of Aleks’ back. Aleks’ toes were almost on top of James’ own.

“So, which ride next?” Aleks was almost afraid to ask. He did because he had to.

“Well, how about we catch our breath and keep whatever sick has come up to ourselves and head on out to the games section?” James suggested. Aleks could get behind that.

“We can only do that if you win me the biggest stuffed animal that we can find.” Aleks grinned. James rolled his eyes and pushed Aleks forward by the small of his back.

“That’s a deal but if you complain you can’t carry it anymore, we’re abandoning it.” James told him. He’d won Aleks far too many prizes to know that the man complained about holding them and the honour fell to James instead. If Aleks wanted the biggest stuffed animal that they could find and couldn’t be asked to hold it then it certainly wasn’t going to be James’ responsibility.

 

 

They made their way to the games as they said they would. Immediately, James’ eyes were drawn to the large hammer. He smirked at Aleks and nodded to it.

“Oh look, that’s so perfect for a big, strong man like me.” James grinned. Aleks scoffed.

“You’re a big strong man?” Aleks teased. James raised his eyebrow at the indirect challenge. One moment Aleks’ feet were on the ground and the next they were in the air and almost hitting some poor kid in the face. He cried out and reached blindly for James’ shoulders as the other man held him like a baby. Once he’d settled, Aleks had the nerve to roll his eyes. James was marching them over to the huge hammer game with a smug grin plastered over his stupid face.

“You’re such an asshole.” Aleks muttered even though he was slightly enjoying the carry.

“Oh shut up, you knew that was coming.” James retaliated and yeah, Aleks had a slight inkling his boyfriend would ‘show his strength’ in a strange way.

 

 

James held the hammer firm in his hand. Aleks stood nearby, his arms folded over his chest and his teeth worrying the edges of his nails. He didn’t want James to embarrass himself or show off too much. He looked away when James drove the hammer against the metal plate. Aleks looked up again when he heard the shrill victorious sound of the bell. He smiled along with James as he threw his hands up wildly. The lady running the stall asked which toy he wanted and James looked to Aleks for an idea. Aleks chewed upon his lip as he surveyed his options. There was one oversized, lopsided and probably old teddy bear that Aleks had his eyes on. He nodded towards it and James laughed.

“We’ll take that one.” James pointed to the teddy bear and it was handed to him. It was only in his hands for a short time before James gave it to Aleks with a big, wide grin.

 

 

They moved through the games area of the carnival with ease. James picked up a few more gifts for Aleks. Some were abandoned (why would Aleks want a weird green humping alien?) while others were slowly loaded onto an unwilling and unknowing James. It was only when they were heading towards the haunted house that James saw what had happened.

“Hey, weren’t you supposed to be carrying these?” He cried out. Aleks shrugged and twirled the one tiny and easy to hold teddy bear that he was carrying.

“I’m carrying this one.” Aleks grinned. James sighed heavily. He wanted very badly to drop all of the teddy bears and random crap that he had gathered for his boyfriend. He wanted to leave them in the mud for Aleks to pick up. James wanted to do all of that but he knew that he couldn’t. Aleks would whine, whimper and pout before James gave in and he would much rather just carry them and avoid the theatrics.

 

 

“Are you ready to be spooked, James?” Aleks asked as they joined the line for the small little house.

“I don’t think I’m ready to even fit inside this thing.” James said worriedly.

“You’ll be fine.” Aleks brushed his concerns away. He just wanted to get into the house.

“Well what am I going to do when you get scared? Coddle you with teddy bears?” James joked.

“That sounds nice.” Aleks hummed absently. They climbed into the small opening for the house. James had to struggle to get in but he made it and with Aleks leading the way they tackled the spooky, scary house. James ended up loving the teddy bears that he’d collected because it meant that he could hide behind them. Aleks was not quite as lucky and the small little bear that he was holding onto did nothing to save him. Without James to hide behind as well, Aleks just screamed and grew scared by himself.

 

 

Aleks was shaking when they emerged and James was too but for an entirely different reason.

“You,” James couldn’t even get it out through his laughter, “you screamed like a little kid.” James cackled at his boyfriend’s expense. Aleks huffed and folded his arms against his chest. He looked at James accusingly. This wasn’t fair – James had stolen all of his animals and couldn’t comfort Aleks. He could not be blamed for screaming because the haunted house was scary and nobody was there to coddle him and comfort him.

“You’re not fair to me at all.” Aleks scowled. James pulled a face that mocked his sympathy.

“I’m totally fair…” James lied. “okay, maybe I’m a little unfair. Shall we call it quits and return to our lovely abode?” James said with a false voice.

“Yes, let’s return.” Aleks said whimsically.

 

 

They returned to the car and after at least ten minutes of cramming the prizes into the back they were ready to go. James took the seat behind the wheel and grinned at his boyfriend. Aleks was slouching in the passenger seat. He had his feet on the dashboard and was glancing at his phone.

“So, my lovely Aleksandr, was that a totally amazing and cliché date?” James grinned. Aleks rolled his eyes. It had been good and although Aleks wanted to hassle James (it was his favourite game) he couldn’t deny what a good night it had been.

“Yes, I shall score it a nine out of ten.” Aleks said firmly.

“Only a nine? What did I do to lose a point?” James cried out. Aleks grinned and tapped his lips.

“You forgot the good night kiss.” Aleks told his boyfriend.

 

 

James smiled. Of course, the best end to a cliché date was the simple and almost too innocent kiss at the end. It had always been Aleks’ favourite part of their dates; even at the start and especially now that they had been together for a long time. James could not deny his boyfriend that. Aleks squeaked as he was kissed. It was the perfect end to the perfect absolutely cliché date. 


End file.
